We Can Never Lose the Sun Knight
by Iris Frostbite
Summary: When Grisia fails to return to the Holy Temple; everything is turned upside down as the battle of Demon King draws near. Will the Twelve knights of Light be able to bring back their Sun? Read and find out. This is the re-writen version of 'Our Leader, the Sun Knight' AU
1. Chapter 1 Missing

Lesus's P.O.V.

"Knight-Captain Judgement," I turned to face the newest edition to the Twelve Holy Knights, the Hell Knight. "Knight-Captain Hell." Roland seemed jittery about his position, always straying from the other holy knights and such. Either way, he proved to be a good baby-sitter for Sun when he sends Adair away to do things.

"Where is Knight-Captain Sun?" I inwardly rolled my eyes as, on the outside, I glared coldly at Hell. And with a detached voice replied "I don't know where he is. But may the harsh God of Light remind him that he won't forgive those who idle." _I don't know either. Just hope that he is at least not trying to flood Storm with paper work._ Roland nodded and said that he had already helped Storm with the newest amount of paper work that tried to smother him into next week without rest.

"Surely you have something-" My sentence was cut short as the meeting bell was wrung. Roland and I shared a confused, at yet exasperated look as we trudged our way towards the conference room. _Sun, what have you managed to get yourself into now...? _

"Knight-Captain Judgement, Knight-Captain Hell." Stone addressed us both as we entered the room. A few knights already seated, and at the end of the table... "Whoa," Earth's voice sounded as the door closed, his footsteps skidding to a stop in front of the young figure.

"I never knew Sun had a daughter!" His eyebrows disappearing into his hairline as the little girl looked at him in a somewhat peevish manner. Her bright, blue eyes narrowing at him. "Sun had managed to get a girl?" Leaf asked as he approached the end of the table, where the young girl was sitting. In. Sun's. Seat. "Hello," The girl called out softly as she raised her head.

Quickly sizing her up, she indeed looked like Sun; long golden hair, bright blue eyes and pale-white skin. If she was his kid... Then surely the mother was here as well? Though a quick scan of the room quickly eliminated that idea. What are we going to do if she really IS Sun's daughter?

"No. I am not the Sun Knight's daughter." She continued, her voice sounding every bit annoyed. "My name is Sia. I was told to get the Hell Knight for Pink." "Where is Sun?" She looked at Leaf in confusion, as if not understanding his words "Where is the Sun Knight?" "I didn't see anyone there." she looked thoughtful and shrugged. "Why, is he needed for something?" "Of course he is. Think harder!" Blaze looked terribly concerned, "He looks nearly the same as you!" her eyes dimmed slightly and nodded "Ah, yes. The Sun Knight. He was wounded, was he not?"

The reactions were immediate.

* * *

And here we where, standing in the middle of Pink's room with an angry Blaze, and a very confused Earth and Ice knight as I looked to the fuming Pink. "What did you do?" She glared at me and raised one hand, pointer finger pointing straight at her destroyed door. "What did I do?" She grumbled as her butler went over to fix the door. "I think you meant, Sorry for barging in here and destroying your door?" she continued, very upset and pissed. "Where is Sun?" Blaze growled as she turned over to look at him.

"I already sent him away." she huffed "And, if I recall correctly, I only told Sia to bring Roland here. So why are you here too?" Pink gestured towards Sia and Roland how were quietly sitting the argument out- ... Having a staring contest with each other. "Sia?" her head turned towards me, it was rather unnerving to see a near-look a like of Sun, although female, to stare so at me. "Yeah, you did. But they were very persistent." Roland looked towards Pink unease clear on his features "Pink, she said he was wounded." Pink's eyes lit up and smirked

"Yes, he was. But that was of his own will." "What did he do?" She shook her head as Sia raised an eyebrow, probably in suspicion "Does it matter?" She asked and sauntered over to her bed and laid down, her green eyes then stared at me in delight. "I think Sia knows more then she's letting on." I turned towards Sia, a feeling of strange reluctance ebbing its way into my mind

"Sia, explain yourself. Now." "I did see him." Sia said in a calm tone, Ice stared at her quietly as Blaze looked angry at her. "He was wounded though. But he was with two other people, they were headed for a bar. I think." "A... Bar?" She nodded yes.

* * *

Earth's P.O.V.

_Is. She. Serious?! _

Sun could be drinking while we're here having a near-heart attack!?

"Earth." Eyes wide, I looked towards a scowling Judgement Not good, definitely not good. "Y-yes?" Blaze, crossed his arms as Judge said in an almost dangerous voice "Go with them to find Sun. I have to return to the temple, Knight-Captain Ice, you should come with me too. Now." and with that, he turned away from everyone as he left the house. Ice following after him.

"What a bossy fellow." Pink murmured, and fell into her bed. "Shoo, shoo! You aren't needed here. Unless you want to become my slaves?" Blaze, grabbing both Sia and I, ran towards the door... And kicked it down again running away faster. Leaf stared in stony silence, apologised to Pink, and ran after us. Frantic worry visible on his and Roland's face as Pink... Just made a shooing gesture at him.

We reached the bar a few minutes later. Blaze, being Blaze, kicked down the door. Not even bothering to check if anyone was behind the door, which sadly, there was. "Sorry, sorry." "N-no, it's fine. Sir- BLAZE KNIGHT?!" One after another, citizen's eyes widened, and shot out of there seats. A few exclaiming they didn't do some crimes...

_Do you think we're Judgement? Stop! We don't- ... You stole a woman's bloomers?_ Both me and Leaf stayed quiet and stared at the man, eyes filled with... disillusion. Heck, even if Sun was that desperate, he wouldn't resort to stealing... I think. "Pst, Earth." I turned over, albeit nervously. For the image. and saw Leaf looking at the crowd surrounding Blaze, before pointing at my hand _Don't tell me he wants to hold hands?!_ "Earth, you're hurting her." Leaf called, pointing at a struggling Sia

Oh, I'm holding her arm. "Sir Earth! It hurts!" she began to wail, and I released her. _Please don't let Roland see that. Please, oh please don't let that kid-loving undead see that!_ "I think its a good idea to start looking, while the citizens are..." Leaf glanced over at Blaze "Preoccupied." "S-sure. Sia, p-please listen t-to me." She looked at me, eyes watery Okay, if she isn't his daughter, I swear she must be related to Sun. At least niece or something.. "You c-can g-go with Leaf. I-I'll talk t-to the i-innkeeper." I ducked my head and 'tensed' when a female brushed past me, flashing a small smile and 'blushed' at her.

"Is something wrong with Sir Earth?" I saw Sia tipping over and clutching Leaf's collar as he looked at me in innocently. I really felt almost bad for faking my personality... Until Sia asked if I was a gay that I completely lost my pity for her and stormed off to talk to the Innkeeper. Who was luckily a male, and knew my teacher's actually personality.

"Hey, Georgeo, long time no see. Eh?" He smiled, a toothy smile. His gray hair falling down his head neatly. I couldn't help but grin "Hey, sorry about not visiting." "Its fine! I'm glad you actually visited. It's been... what? Six years?" I shook my head, he's really getting old. "Three months actually. Things been rather busy."

I sat down in front of him, he handed me some whiskey Hey, I know I'm supposed to be looking for Sun, but there's no harm in drinking a little. "You need something? I know you're looking for someone. Ain't ya? I mean, there's three of ya out there being surrounded by my customers. Except the little girl."

He shot me a concerned look "I may not be sure about the actual works of your job. But I know that three knights from the main Twelve aren't needed for a simple 'Missing Child', or," he leaned over, and whispered "Is this about the murder?" I blanched, we haven't spoken about that for ten years

"Why bring it up?" He shook his head, eyes dark. "Listen, your folks managed to save ya from him. But another kid wasn't as lucky; he's alive though. But the parents..." He shook his head "They were good people, kind and caring. Real kind. Sad about their kid though. Havin' to live without 'em."

Now that I think about it, he didn't ever tell me the kid's name. "What was-" A door slammed open, Leaf ran in, eyes filled with panic. "Earth! Help, quickly!" he yelled in panic, Mark stared in stony silence "I'll go now." "Bye, Mark." I turned to Leaf and noticed a certain someone missing

"Where the heck is Sia?" "That's the problem! I cant find her. Help me look for her! I heard there was a child killer on the loose!" C-child killer?! "What are you doing looking at me!? Let's go!" "Sia! Sia! Sia, where are you?!" Panicked yelling and us running, we crashed into a few citizens, stumbling and muttering apologises

"Sir Earth! Come quick..." _Shit. Shit. Shit._ "Sia! Are you okay?! What-" I stared in silence. The back cloak she was holding was familiar, too familiar for comfort. "G-Grisia..." Leaf muttered, as he came Blaze came too. Stiff and in shock. He snatched the cloak out of her hands, his hands shaking.

"Well," I muttered, Sia was busy trying to comfort a terrified looking Leaf, who held the blood-stained cloak. "At least we knew he was here... And extremely injured."


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

At The Holy Temple:

Earth's P.O.V. We sat around the table. Leaf off to the side explaining everything in detail to Judge, who in turn, had his face grow darker and darker. Roland sat in one side with Storm as they both frantically searching through paper after paper about the guards, trades, business, underground deals. Anything really.

"Hey, Earth. What did you say to Sia about the cloak?" to my right... Was Metal, who actually dropped his act and talked normally. _It's really a shame you aren't the Earth Knight. You can't insult people._ "I told her nothing. And just sent her away." I recalled the small fit she caused after I told her children were't supposed to be involved in these affairs _"You idiot! I'm not a child!"_ Pft, yeah right. She barely reached up to peer over the table with ease. Many strange looks were given to me though.

"She got a little angry. She's in the guest rooms here." Leaf called out, giving us a small smile before sitting down. His green hair swayed with his movements. "Oh really?" Stone and Metal asked in interest, as they walked over to Leaf. Leaf, being the good guy he is, said it quietly. A few.. Words that came out of Sia's mouth weren't really meant for children's ears.

"Adair." Said person walked in, two swords at his side and a document. The rusted look of the paper, was entirely missing. It's new. "Adair, the document you have?" Storm asked lightly, his eyebrows raised in confusion. I was too. Storm knew all the documents that passed through the Holy Temple; in other words, he this is something he wasn't given by Sun or someone else. It meant that something was very wrong.

Adair opened his mouth after hesitating for awhile, he looked very unsure. "Let's begin the meeting." Judge called out. Everyone ran to get a seat as Adair just stood behind Sun's chair.

_If only we knew that it would be his last time. _

"Storm, any findings?" "A few, mostly its just the normal business trades and underground black market dealings." Storm sighed and flipped over some more pages. "I see." Judge's voice darkened, and everyone sat up even straighter. My back already protesting against the torture I was putting it through. "From what I think happened at the bar," Everyone's eyes turned to me.

Might as well say what I think. "It's a likely chance that Sun got kidnapped." The expressions were queer. "Sun, of all people, got kidnapped?" "No." I said sarcastically. "He decided to play a prank and got blood on his clothes for no reason at all." "Why aren't you the Metal Knight?" I heard one grumble "What are you doing as the Earth Knight?" Blaze grumbled, his voice louder then the other person.

"`Cause I entered the Earth Knight competition-" "Enough!" We all turned our eyes to an angry Judge, who calmed down and ignored us, turning to Adair he said "Adair, you've been too silent." Adair hesitated.

Adair's P.O.V.

What was I supposed to tell them? That... That Captain wanted this to happen?

"Adair, you better explain." "Yes, Knight-Captain Judgement." I shifted the second sword I brought to my side, and slid it out of the case. "Isn't that the divine Sun Sword?" "Adair, why do you have it?" I took a deep breath.

"Knight-Captain Sun has abdicated his role as Sun Knight." They sat frozen, breathes hitched and I think Knight-Captain Leaf was having a mini-heart attack by the look in his eyes. "Hahahahaha, thats a hilarious joke, Adair." Knight-Captain Blaze laughed awkwardly, his voice was cracking.

Knight-Captain Judgement had his chin in his hands, his hair making a fine curtain over his eyes. Captain... What should I do? "Why would he do that?" that was the only sentence that I heard from Judgement. His voice was deadly, bordering murderous.

"I don't know."_ I actually do._ "He never told me." _He explained it in detail._ "He only left the paper here." _And precise instructions of what I had to do_. Knight-Captain Judgement, who I usually could understand, was indecipherable right now. His hand raised itself from his chin.

I noticed the calloused hands, of what he did so he could_ protect_ Captain. The bite marks, the cuts and even the rough look of it due to all his hard training to protect was sure, he was so sure of it.

_He was sure he was only a burden. _

I slipped the paper to him, he read it over. His eyes narrowing at the paper. Like I did when Captain first handed it over to me. "It seems the Former Knight-Captain Sun had already planned this." Judgement called out to the others whose faces were pale and anxious.

They awaited the news with abaited breathes. He raised his hands and stood up. Gingerly placing the document on the table. His right hand outstretched to mine. I grasped his hand firmly and shook it, his words were cold as ice. But I knew he was trying his best to not crack.

"You are the Sun Knight." I really couldn't help but glare at the document, feeling like burning it.

_I don't want this! never wanted this! _

**_I, Grisia Sun, abdicate my rights and privileges as Sun Knight to my Vice-Captain Adair. _**

I never wanted to become the Sun Knight.


	3. Chapter 3 Inadequate

Adair's P.O.V.

I bit my lip as we waited for Sia. She was the messenger, she knows this had happened. It was too dangerous to let her leave without an agreement. "Excuse me." I turned my eyes to see her, and she was just like they said. A girl whose looks matched that of Captain's right down to the feet.

It felt like looking at a younger female version of Captain. "Hey, Ada-Sun, Sia's been trying to get your attention for twenty minutes now." I looked down to Sia, still a little numb from my thoughts. "Hey, why am I being called for?" "You know that the former Sun Knight had abdicated and has been injured, right?" She nodded, not quite following what i was saying.

"Enough with the cryptic messages. Sia, if you tell anyone what you've learned, we will be forced to resort to... Unfit means to keep this secret." Judgement called out, his left hand massaging his head.

"I don't have a reason to tell anyways." Sia shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms infront of her. "But that doesn't mean that the citizens won't react badly. After all, no Sun Knight had ever died or abdicated their rights before," She grinned. "Its unheard of." "We will come up with something." Storm muttered tiredly, carefully placing the last stack of papers on the desk.

His eyes, actually looking more sunken then ever. "Yeah, tell yourselves that. But they'll start asking, and soon." Sia grinned, bright white teeth appearing like fangs in her smile. "You should go home. Remember what we have said." she nodded and left, escorted by Vidar.

Ecilan Ice's P.O.V.

After Sia had left, everyone started to discuss different topics. When will the new Sun Knight acceptance be. How'd they tell the royalties and citizens. Where was Sun headed. Why can't Sun ever trust us? All the while, no one bothered to look at the paper.

Might as well see it for myself... huh? As soon as I grabbed the paper, small markings appeared in a faint, ice-blue colour. Magic? That... _Sun, what are you planning?_ I folded the paper and slid it into my ... had he left a message he wanted us to follow? But the paper only reacted to my touch. So, what could it mean? I recollected the actions of the others. They didn't receive such a reaction from the paper.

"Leaving." They all nodded their heads, some muttering 'bye's' under their breath as I left. I walked to my room. Strangely, there wasn't any Holy Knights... Is it a day off? But then there should still be some knights...

I walked around and entered my room. I skimmed through the document, double checking, re-reading every paragraph until I had practically ingrained it into my mind.

Grisia wanted us to make sure we never let Neo out of our sight A long list of things, where Neo could be, who he associated with, who fed him, took care of him.

Who had the most updated knowledge of where Neo could be.

_Why would Grisia want this? _

_Why would he go so far as to want to bind our loyalty to Adair? __Why didn't he want to be the Sun knight anymore?_

_Aren't we good enough? __Haven't we proven ourselves to you?_

_Do you... Not care about us anymore? __Hadn't we sworn to protect you with our lives?_

_'The Twelve Holy Knights will never abandon the Twelve Holy Knights!' **Was it just a joke...? **_

_You're all my brothers! **Then why couldn't you trust us? Are we that unreliable? **_

_Because... I don't want to see any of you get hurt. _

Bullshit. I incased the note in ice. You never trust us! What_ 'The Twelve Holy Knights will never abandon the Twelve Holy Knights'_?!

In the end... You will never let us help you. No matter how much we try to prove ourselves.

A quick, frenzied rap appeared at my door, along with panic-stricken shouting. "Knight-Captain Ice, an undead had been spotted in the city! Come quickly!" I got up, leaving the note on my side table.

Why are we never good enough, Grisia?


	4. Chapter 4 Painting

_No matter what happens~_

_No matter who you become~_

_I will protect you~_

_From your very own demons._

* * *

Grisia's P.O.V.

I groaned and shifted over to my side, my head spinning quickly as if I was being mutilated or something. A dreadful headache actually. "Are you awake now?" I heard a girlish voice mutter. I jumped up, shocked and wary. _What the hell is a girl doing in my room?..._ Not that I didn't like girls anymore. Of course I liked girls! No matter what that blasted Earth had spread.

"I asked if you were awake," The owner of the voice tilted her head to the side, and stepped towards the light. I was shocked, to say the least, to see a girl with wine-red hair and a petite body, but that wasn't my problem with her appearance; it was her eyes that bothered me. Hollow, dark and deadly. Nothing that should be on a child's face. _Well, once a child anyways._

"... Where am I?" This wasn't my room. And it definitely _wasn't_ a room in the Holy Temple. So the only conclusion was... That I was kidnapped! "In my rooms of course. Don't worry though, I won't hurt you." I narrowed my eyes at her, suspicious of her actions. "Then why kidnap me, Scarlet?" She smiled warmly, the hollow look in her eyes disappearing before she said in a voice, so warm it was motherly; "Because I wanted to keep you safe."

_Safe. So leaving me all those years ago, making me lose my memories, were all for my protection? _I felt rage bubble inside me. "Safe, as if you aren't planning on another amusement for yourself?" She flicnhed at my sudden change in demeanour, her eyes widening a fraction before returning to normal.

"I am sorry for that. But please, it was for your own safety." Scarlet looked sadly at me, before motioning to my limbs. "As you can see, I'm not here to harm you. I haven't even bounded your arms. Just... Trust me, alright?" I bit back a snarl

_Trust you?! You **killed** Lesus, and you expect me to trust you?! My brother! _"He isn't your real brother!" Scarlet snapped. "I wouldn't have harmed him if he was! I need to protect you, can't you see that?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "No. It isn't any bit different. I never had a real family until then, don't play games with me." Her eyes showed regret, before returning to its dead look.

"I see that is how you feel. However, it does't change the fact you are a candidate. And you have to either be Demon King, or die."

"I know there's another way to do this." I replied calmly, this information was a hard thing to get. And it cost me a freaking _fortune. _light brown eyes looked at me fiercely, and I suddenly felt that pissing her off was a _very_ bad idea. "I have something I want to show you, and I think you'd like to know of it." Scarlet walked towards the door, as two Death Knights appeared by my side.

_She's a little **too** prepared... Was this planned? Did Pink... Betray me? Why? _"Because she is also a guide, and you aren't her child, Grisia." Scarlet answered. She stopped in front of a door, and walked in. The two Death Knights at my side pushing me forward. "Do you see this?" I turned my head over to Scarlet. And the picture above her...

I tensed and yelled at her. "What the hell is that?!" A picture depicting a devastating war-stricken land. Bodies strewn around like rag dolls, some parts were missing. And in the middle of it all, there stood the Church Of Light. "Do you know who drew this, Grisia?" Scarlet asked, I walked forward hesitantly. _Who would draw this? The God of Light religion is- _ My eyes widened, and my heart beated faster then ever before. _No... No! It's a **lie!** _

"Do you know who drew this?" Scarlet asked, I could sense genunie curiosity and joy in her voice. "Can you guess what medium was used to create this painting?" _Of course I know! _"Can you remember?" I inhaled sharply, the stagnant smell of dried blood colliding against my senses strongly. "Can you remember what you said that time?" Scarlet snapped her fingers, the undead at the doors slammed the doors shut. Acting as pillars to stop me from leaving.

"Say it, Grisia, say it. I know you remember!" Scarlet shrieked.

"_This world is so incredibly boring, how can you survive it? Bathe the streets in blood and dye their corpses red of course!_" I slammed my hand over my mouth. _Why did I say that?! Why did I say it?! _

"See? You do remember!" An flurry of memories flashed into my mind. Giving me a massive head ache as I crumpled to the floor. _"Scarlet, Scarlet!" "Don't leave me, please!" "I want to become the Sun Knight!" "I always keep my promises!" "I'll come back for you, I promise." "Big Sister! Creus is!" **C-Creus? **_

"Hey... Scarlet..." A blonde haired boy, no older then nine years stood before a bloodied corpse. "Am I really a demon?" The girl shook her head and hugged him close. "Of course you aren't... Not yet anyways." The boy shook in her hug, steady tears falling from his azure blue eyes. "When I become the King... I promise... I promise to protect you all... I promise this on Creus' grave..." The boy sobbed harder into the hug, clutching the young girl in a desperate hold.

"Why are you crying?" Scarlet squatted next to me, her light brown eyes bearing into my sky blue ones. I felt angry, desperate, scared, terrified... I wanted someone to tell me what happened. "Do you want me to make it go away?" I shook my head, more tears fell. When had I started crying? My head hurts...

"Creus... You promised him you'd become the king, remember?" I nodded weakly, unbearable pain colliding against all my senses. My vision slowly turning fuzzy. "I'm helping you keep that promise, just let me help you." She reached back, pulling a bright blue gem incased in gold. It looked smooth, from what my blurred vision could tell, and was _sparkling. **Pure**_

She held it outward to me, her hand was steady. "Take it, it _is_ yours." I blinked and grabbed. My head spun faster and I hear cold-laughter erupt form someone... And the sound of stomping feet and the clash of swords.

Then my head cleared, my vision cleared. Everything _cleared. _And for one short moment, I gazed upon Lesus's shocked face, Roland's blade flying through one undead after another... Adair's frantic yells... And Scarlet teleporting us somewhere else.

My world turned bright, and my head was clear. _  
_

* * *

**_I'm so bad at doing Grisia's character T.T I feel like this isn't him. _**

**_Anyways... I think I messed up the character's personalities too much. _**

**_... I made Grisia cry! O.O _**


	5. Prolouge: Replacement

Narrator's P.O.V.'s

_"Big brother, big brother! Come on!" A small boy cheered. A happy smile painted his rosy cheeks as he cheered his older brother on. "Wait up! Don't…. Stop going so far!" The other boy panted, chasing the younger one in panic. "I'll be fine!" **No… You wont. **"Come on! Creus, its already dark out. We have to get back to the orphanage…" The elder tried to convince Creus. Who, in the mean time, was running at full speed deeper into the forest._

_"Grisia, don't be a wimp! Its fine…. Sister Irene wouldn't mind." **She would… please..** "I don't care if she doesn't mind! We're already so deep in… Lets go back now." Grisia grabbed Creus arm, his grip tightening the more the younger struggled to break free._

_"Don't be so mean… We're here to meet mama!" Creus smiled innocently at Grisia. Pearly white teeth appearing. "Yeah. I know… but… This is getting dangerous. We can always wait for big sister to come for us." **Big sister?… Who… Whose that?**_

_**Don't… don't go so far…** "Well then," Creus crossed his arms, shaking his head. Blonde hair whipping to and fro as he frowned. "I don't wanna wait. So you either come with me. Or stay there." He turned quickly, his mind made up._

_"You, you…" Grisia heaved a heavy sigh and chased Creus further into the forest. "Do you even know where you're going?!" Creus, as far as Grisia could tell, smiled. "Of course I don't!" **That isn't something to be happy about! **"Come here you brat!" running a bit faster. Grisia grabbed Creus' arm and proceeded to walk with him._

_"Big brother?… Hey! HEY! GRISIA!"_

Grisia's P.O.V.

"Creus!" I sat up. My head spinning painfully. Why…. Why do I have to remember that? Of all the things I remembered… I gripped the blanket covering me. I felt my nails digging through the thread. Of all the things…

"Knight-Captain Sun, are you alright?" _Shoot! _ "Which brother wishes to learn with Sun the teachings of the God of Light's benevolence?" I heard deep breathing and then a sigh. "Its me, Adair. Captain, you have to go to a meeting… I heard this one is important." I heard the soft padding of footsteps before getting out of bed.

_I'm sorry… I am so sorry…_ "Meeting…. I wonder what its about this time." I went to get ready. After all, the Sun Knight must always look graceful and neat at all times.

I opened the door, ready to leave. But the dream from earlier wouldn't stop replaying in my head.

I couldn't remember anymore then that. This bothered me. Did Creus… survive? Did he live?

"Sun! lets go!" Blaze waited outside my door. "Sure." I smiled at them. But I couldnt help but feel slightly bitter inside.

_They're only a replacement for the one I lost._

* * *

_Answer to a review:  
_

_Alternate Universe where everything is the same timeline as the original story, but Leaf doesnt die. Which means Grisia can see and Leaf doesnt have super-sight.  
_


	6. Chapter 6 Train

Judgement's P.O.V.

Several hours earlier:

_Just what are you planning?_ I thought calmly looking at the document with slight irritation. Everyone else had already left the room, most likely to inform the Pope or to notify the King. _What do you want to do? What can you accomplish by doing this?_ I questioned it. Slowly recalling everything that had happened up to this point.

He couldn't have remembered. _Ah, but he's missing right now, no?_ He probably did remember. sighing, I got up and moved the paper to a drawer and closed it. Walking to the door and leaving the Conference Room. "Excuse me, Judgement knight?" A high-pitched voice asked. _Wait, high-pitched?_ I turned around to face the intruder.

"And you are?" The girl infront of me moved back slightly. Dark blue eyes looking up at me. "Are you a relative of one of the Knight-Captains?" I asked briskly, my mind focusing on the letter she had in her hands. "No..." She replied softly, shaking her head.

"What do you want?" she raised an eyebrow and held out a envelope, with a rather overly elegant hand-writing. "This letter... Is from Neo Sun." She informed hesitantly, glancing at the hallway behind me. "Something about it being important. He said nothing else though." I took the envelope and read the writing. Well, this is definitely what a Sun knight's handwriting is supposed to look like.

"Why do you have this?" I turned my head to ask the girl, only to see no one at all. She... vanished? I couldn't help but sigh as I went back to my room. Shutting the door behind me I read the contents of the letter.

_Lesus, we have a problem. The liche has gotten a location on Grisia, and an army of undead. **Wasn't that to the point.** There is some... things I still have to take care off. Send the Twelve Holy knight's to this location. I won't be coming with you, but you need to remember, You can't go in blindly. _And that was it.

_How do you expect us to not go in blindly, when all you gave me was that it was her and an army of undead?_ Rolling my eyes, I quickly called for Vidar to assemble the Twelve Holy Knights, and their Vice-Captains. What in the name of the God of light are they doing in Kissinger's lands?

"Knight-Captain Judgement," Vidar saluted before letting his arm fall back down. "The Twelve Holy Knights have assembled as you've requested." I nodded. "Bring Knight-Captain Storm and Knight-Captain Sun to me, as soon as possible." Vidar nodded and left. I stood in the center of the Training grounds. In the middle of all the other Knight-Captains, stood our newly appointed Sun knight, Adair, and Storm.

"Knight-Captain Judgement, do you need something?" Adair asked, smiling somewhat awkwardly at me as Storm only gave a half-hearted smile. "Is there something important? Other then the obvious." Storm asked. Gesturing towards the others with raised eyebrows, making the eyebags under his eyes slightly more visible.

"We are all heading to Kissinger, Knight-Captain Storm." I replied in monotone. Adair only looked at me curiously, while Storm only looked even more tired. Well, as tired as he can look with those eyebags. "Why?" "How many are coming?" The first question was asked by Storm, and the second one by Adair.

"Only a few... Knight-Captain Ice, Knight-Captain Hell, Knight-Captain Earth, me, and Knight-Captain Sun." I answered. "Why?" Storm continued, seemingly growing more tired. "Knight-Captain Judgement, I swear, I will fall asleep right now. So please keep it short." Storm continued, his eye lids dropping ever so slightly.

"We, well Former Knight-Captain Sun, has a clue as to where Grisia is." That seemed to snap him out of his tired state, and suddenly raise a commotion from the others. "Grisia?! You know where he is?" Blaze asked, pushing aside Earth who was standing in front of him.

"One; calm down first. Two; yes, but you can't come." As soon as I answered that, Blaze immediately began to protest. "We need someone to stay at the Temple and watch over the citizens." I sighed. "Then make someone else stay! What if you meet with ghosts on the way there? I can help!" He protested again.

"Then who would stay to guard Leaf Bud City? Knight-Captains Moon, Cloud, Metal, Stone and Storm are to stay here and watch over the citizens and defend the city from undead. So you should stay too and help them." Blaze frowned, obviously not pleased. "Then who are going?" He asked, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Me, Ice, Hell, Earth and Leaf." I replied. His eyes, if possible, brightened. Something seems wrong with that..

Stone, who I previously thought was going to be easier to deal with, also protested. "Why not bring him? You know he won't give up as easily as that... And his smile is starting to become creepy." Glancing over to Blaze, who indeed was sporting a strange smile, was standing normally at his spot.

"Fine, you can come. But, I want you to prepare your platoon and warn your Vice-Captain of this." Blaze grinned, most likely because he got away with what he wanted, and took off looking for his Vice-captain.

"I'm regretful to ask this, but what about Grisia?" Earth spoke up, looking slightly worried. "What about him?" I asked. "Well, where is he and who took him?" I froze. Should I say it? But I was told to keep it like a secret... "Someone, someone who has a grudge against the Church." Earth rolled his eyes, scoffing, "I know that it's most likely someone who had a grudge against the church. I'm asking who it is that took Grisia."

_Can't you just not ask? _"Apparently, the name of the kidnapper isn't known. Grisia's in Kissinger... In one of its forest lands." I answered, walking back to the Temple. "Oh yeah. Why did you ask to meet us here?" Moon called out suddenly. "Well, you all need to train." Snapping my fingers, all of their platoons, minus Blaze's, surrounded them all.

"W-wait, what are you guys doing?" Earth asked, looking at the rather sinister smirks of the Sun platoon. "Helping you train!" Some yelled. And in one quick, fluid motion everyone was surrounded and attacked. "Judgement! We won't forget this!" They shouted as they drew their swords.

_I know you won't, that's why I made Blaze leave first. _Knowing that Blaze was most likely to try and find a way to get revenge, or tell on me to Grisia, I made him leave.

"Don't slack off." I waved my hand at them as I entered the Sanctuary of Light, hearing them shout a few profanities and one calling out 'traitor' repeatedly. _You're all at fault for slacking off these last few weeks._

I walked towards the Pope's office. Knights and clerics quickly moving to give me room, or leaving it all together. Gossip disappeared before quickly returning once I was far 'enough'.

"Did you see that? He seems to be in a much worse mood today..." Someone spoke, quietly to another. "He must be angry that Knight-Captain Sun is gone, otherwise, there's nothing that could make him angrier. He has no one to fight with!" another replied, sounding sure of their conclusion. So that's what the gossip is these days.

"'Fight with'?! Do you want him dead? Former Knight-Captain Sun couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag!" Another voice quickly said. _Okay, that's just mean. _"And who is talking of our former leader?" I asked, standing behind the perpetrator.

"K-Knight-Captain Judgement!" The young-looking man in front of me stuttered, turning around quickly to salute me. "I-I swear I wasn't insulting former Knight-Captain Sun!" _You just admitted to doing it... _"Oh? But I never said anything about insulting him, did I?" The man paled and began to make unintelligible stutters.

A crowd of people were standing several feet away in other corridors, whispering things like, "He's going to be killed...", "Poor guy...". Looks like '_Judgement knights likes bullying others'_ will be added to the list. "Well?" I asked, turning slightly impatient.

"I...I.. I am sorry!" He yelled, running away quickly. I returned to walking to the Pope's office, and pushed his door open. "You know, it's polite to knock." A young teenage boy, with white hair and green eyes, muttered. Quickly motioning for me to close the door.

"What's the platoons doing, beating up their Captains?" The Pope then asked, turning around to the window, pointing at the Knight-Captains and their platoons fighting. "So? You know they need to train. You know that just as much as I do." I pointed out.

"Fine, fine..." He muttered. "Oh, and what's this about you heading to Kissinger?" He asked. "Who told you?" I don't think I mentioned this to him... "My spy did. But that's not the important thing right now." ... Who the heck is your spy? "And I'm not going to tell you who that is." Wait, what?

"Why not?" The Pope shrugged. "Because, Judgement, that's a secret. Now what about Kissinger?" _I'm going to remember that. _Quickly remembering the real purpose of my visit, I answered his question. "We have some... Idea of where Grisia may be." I answered vaguely. "Oh really. Im guessing that you got it from Neo?" Nodding, the Pope then moved over to look at the fight taking place below.

"You know... You know why, right? Why we can't lose our Sun knight? Most especially Grisia." He suddenly asked, his back still facing me. 'Most especially Grisia?' "Because without the Sun knight, we all would have no path to follow." I answered easily. the Pope, on the other hand, had said nothing, but began to nod.

"Yes, that's true." The Pope answered. _Then what was it with the Grisia thing? _"Oh, nothing much... You know what, nevermind me. Prepare for your trip..." Are you hiding something? "Okay." I finally answered.

I walked out, closing the door behind me and headed for my room. My mind still thinking about what he had said.

_'Most especially Grisia'_

What was he hiding..?


End file.
